Lettera de Collegamento
by zhyloch
Summary: Mereka telah mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda sekarang, kehidupan terpisah yang berlawanan sisi. Mereka bagaikan dua sisi koin, begitu berbeda tetapi saling berhubungan. Namun, ketika salah satu sisi pergi, apakah sisi yang lain akan sanggup melepaskannya? Slash! Drarry!


**Lettera de Collegamento **

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Genre: Romance and Hurt/ Comfort **

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Rate: T **

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Warning: Slash, Ooc, Au, dll._.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Mereka telah mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda sekarang, kehidupan terpisah yang berlawanan sisi. Mereka bagaikan dua sisi koin, begitu berbeda tetapi saling berhubungan. Namun, ketika salah satu sisi pergi, apakah sisi yang lain akan sanggup melepaskannya? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Waktu terus berlalu tanpa ia sadari, tapi mengapa getar halus itu masih ada? Getaran yang selalu ia rasakan ketika ia melihat pria itu. Pria yang menjadi cinta sejatinya.

Seperti minggu lalu, saat ia mengucapkan bela sungkawa atas meninggalnya istri pria itu. Mereka bertatapan jauh lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, dan tangan mereka bergenggaman jauh lebih lama dari jabat tangan formal. Mereka masih dapat merasakan getaran itu dan ia mengetahuinya.

Yang jelas mereka telah mempunyai kehidupan yang berbeda sekarang. Kehidupan terpisah yang berlawanan sisi. Jika pria yang ia cintai hidup penuh cinta dengan sahabat dan keluarganya, ia jauh dari semua itu. Sahabatnya hanyalah sahabat yang hanya menyayanginya sebatas di mulut, berbeda dengan sahabat-sahabat yang penuh ketulusan menyayangi pria itu dan keluarga pria itu benar-benar harmonis, sungguh berbeda dengan keluarganya yang sedingin es.

_Mereka bagaikan dua sisi koin, begitu berbeda tetapi saling berhubungan._

Ia mengetahui semua itu, mereka benar-benar berbeda tetapi terhubung dengan sebuah benang cinta yang tak lekang oleh waktu. Walaupun kini mereka hidup di dua sisi yang berbeda, tetapi ia bahagia. Ia bahagia walau hanya bisa mencintai pria itu, tanpa memilikinya. Itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah berharap jika pria itu membalas cintanya. Tetapi apa daya, suratan takdir menggariskan mereka untuk mencintai tanpa memiliki. Ia tahu semua itu hanya menjadi luka untuk pria itu.

Mereka telah terpisah cukup lama, lima tahun jika ia tak salah. Dan ia masih mencintai pria itu hingga kini, dan ia tahu pria itu juga masih mencintainya.

_Walaupun tanpa kata yang terucap._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu tahun sejak kematian istrinya, ia tak pernah lagi melihat pria itu. Teman-teman sesama militernya berkata bahwa pria itu di tugaskan ke Timur Tengah untuk membantu pasukan disana.

_Apakah ia baik-baik saja?_

Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terus bergulir di otaknya setahun belakangan. Melihat kondisi perang sengit yang ia pantau melalui tv ataupun melalui pusat. Setiap hari, puluhan nama tentara yang tewas di umumkan, dan ia hanya dapat berharap dengan seluruh jiwanya agar nama pria itu tak masuk salah satu diantaranya.

Ia selalu mengecek setiap surat yang datang, berharap ada satu surat dari pria itu yang ditujukkan untuknya. Tetapi tak pernah ada dan ia hanya dapat mendesah kecewa ketika tumpukan surat itu berlalu begitu saja.

Jadi, ia putuskan untuk menulis sebuah surat untuk pria itu. Surat yang ia harap menjadi penghubung diantara mereka.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku selalu berharap kau baik-baik saja disana. Aku baik-baik saja disini, kau tak usah khawatir._

_Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu yang tertidur di atas meja dengan tumpukan dokumen perusahaanmu, aku merindukan saat semua kegilaan perang ini belum dimulai dan kita masih dapat terbangun di kasur yang sama, aku merindukan saat-saat sebelum pernikahanku dengan wanita itu karena disaat itu kita selalu dapat bersama, dan bahkan aku merindukan hari kematian istriku karena itulah hari terakhir kita bertemu._

_Aku hanya berharap semoga kegilaan ini cepat berlalu dan setelah itu, kita dapat memulai semuanya dari awal._

_Yang tetap mencintaimu,_

_Harry Potter._

.  
.

Pria dengan surai platina itu menatap surat yang ia genggam sekarang. Selama setahun ia disini, tak ada satupun orang yang menghubunginya, bahkan ia ragu jika ibu dan ayahnya merindukannya.

Tetapi Harry berbeda, pria itu benar-benar merindukannya, benar-benar mencintainya...

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Membiarkan memori masa itu lalu diantara mereka bermain di otaknya.

.  
.

_"Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu?" kata pemuda itu seraya memeluknya._

_"Aku lebih dari sekedar tahu, Harry." balasnya._

_"Hey, jangan menangis. Kau adalah pengantin pria paling tampan-" katanya dengan suara serak._

_"-dan sayangnya pengantin paling tampan yang kucintai itu akan menikahi gadis yang paling kubenci."_

_"Cium aku-" kata pemuda bersurai malam itu._

_"-untuk yang terakhir kali."_

_Draco mendekatkan diri ke pemuda itu dan mencium bibirnya secara perlahan, seakan pemuda itu adalah kelopak bunga yang dapat hancur begitu saja. Lalu pemuda bersurai malam itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan perlahan dan mundur selangkah._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Draco. Selalu dan selamanya." kata Harry seraya mengelap air matanya dengan lengan tuxedo hitam yang ia kenakan. Lalu pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju altar._

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Harry. Selalu dan selamanya." kata Draco dengan suara pelan walaupun begitu, ia tahu pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendengarnya._

_Walau pemuda itu sama sekali tak menoleh kebelakang._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Draco membuka matanya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang berada di hadapannya dan mulai menulis surat balasan.

Surat yang ia tahu, akan menjadi penguhubung diantara mereka.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Aku senang kalau kau baik-baik saja. Aku juga baik-baik saja disini, kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir._

_Aku juga merindukanmu, Harry. Besok adalah misi terakhirku, dan jika aku selamat, aku berjanji kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku sudah tak sabar menginjakkan kakiku di peron 10 stasiun King Cross pada tanggal 17 Mei nanti. Dan aku berharap, kau lah yang akan menjemputku disana._

_Yang selalu mencintaimu,_

_Draco Malfoy._

.  
.

Harry menatap surat yang baru selesai ia baca itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Surat itu hanyalah surat singkat—khas Draco memang. tetapi berarti lebih untuknya. Segera saja ia melihat kalemder di atas mejanya.

17 Mei. Hari ini.

'Bagaimana surat seperti ini dapat sampai dengan terlambat?' katanya dalam hati seraya berlari menuju King Cross tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Bahkan nama-nama lima tentara yang tewas pada misi terakhir mereka...

Harry sampai di stasiun bersamaan dengan kereta yang mengangkut lima ribu pasukan yang selamat dari perang. Perlahan pintu kereta itu terbuka, dan keluarlah tentara-tentara yang berlarian menuju keluarga ataupun kekasih mereka. Ia dapat melihat Percy, Fred, dan George-beberapa kakak iparnya, keluar dari kereta dan langsung berlari menuju sebuah restoran cepat saji dimana seluruh keluarga Weasley-yang dapat disebut keluarganya berkumpul disana.

Dan ia tetap menunggu Draco disana, di dekat sebuah pilar yang tak jauh dari pintu keluar walaupun kini hanya tersisa beberapa tentara yang keluar dari kereta. Suasana stasiun pun telah sepi, karena sebagian besar orang yang menunggu telah pulang.

_'Apakah Draco meninggal dalam misi terakhirnya?_' pikirnya kalut.

_'Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya pusat mengumumkan-'_

Ia terdiam. Otaknya kembali memutar kata-kata yang sempat ia dengar saat berlari menuju King Cross.

_"Lima tentara yang tewas dalam misi terakhir adalah—"_

Ia menutup telinganya, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan suara itu di otaknya.

_"—Marcus Flint, Cedric Diggory—"_

Ia semakin rapat menutup telinganya, ia tak mau mendengar suara itu, ia tak mau mendengar jika—

_"—Oliver Wood, Gilderoy Lockhart—"_

.

.

"Harry!"

Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan dan ia melihat seorang pria bersurai platina sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"DRACO!" teriak Harry seraya berlari ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Harry. Sangat." kata Draco seraya merengkuh tubuh Harry ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu juga, Draco. Melebihi apapun." kata Harry sebelum mencium bibir Draco singkat.

"Ayo, kita pulang." kata Draco lalu menggenggam tangan Harry dan berjalan keluar stasiun bersama. Menyambut lembaran kehidupan baru di depan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Wiiiiih finnaly selesai juga fic ini \m/ setelah selesai ukk, hahahihi sama kakak sepupu, baca koran, tiduran gaje di rumah orang dan nonton Man of Steel yang semua itu jadi inspirasi dadakan yang melahirkan fic (abal) buatan saya ini :3**

**Well, jujur saya agak ga dapet feelnya pas baca fic ini, terus penulisannya juga kurang greget dan ga rapih pula-_-" sebenarnya saya ga mau publish fic ini tapi ya sudahlah :3**

**By the way any busway, bolehkah saya meminta beberapa review? Saya menerima semua kritik, saran dan masukan dari kalian kok^^**


End file.
